Nancy's thoughts
by kirsty-nolan87
Summary: Nancy's thoughts on Becca and Justin. Set from the time she comes back from her mum's to Justin moving in. Nancy's thoughts in italic. Thanks to Soapy for her help


Nancy couldn't believe the scene before her as she walked back into the flat, there was Becca and Justin kissing on the table and to make it worse Justin's trousers were around his ankles. Becca had told her that she had some big news for her when she got back, out of everything she had thought of, this was not one of them.

_What the hell is Becca thinking? Justin's 16, he ruined her marriage, thanks to him she lost her job and is being investigated by the police. Surely she can't think her and Justin will work? Jake loves her, if only they would talk they could work it out._

Once Justin had gone Becca said that she would help Nancy with her revision but Nancy couldn't stand to look at her. This was her older, supposedly wiser sister and she was sleeping with a classmate. Becca told Nancy she couldn't help how she felt but Nancy wondered if Becca had stopped to consider what people would think of her.

As Nancy stormed out the flat she remembered what Justin had told her that day in the alley when she confronted him about the affair.

_Thanks to those two I never got to see my dad for one last time. Becca was too busy thinking about herself and having a dirty weekend away with him to think how I would feel when everything was out in the open. She should've known that I would find out, did she not think of how upset, angry and hurt I would be that she took him with her and not me._

Later on Nancy met up with Nicole. Nicole couldn't believe it when Nancy told her she walked in on Becca and Justin. She had a feeling that they were together after the whole mattress burning that she had been told about.

Nicole had always felt jealous of Becca because of the friendship she had with Justin. Nicole knew there had always been that closeness between them and that Justin fancied Becca but Becca was his teacher and was in a happy or what Nicole thought to be a happy loving relationship with Jake and there was no way she could feel the same about a sixteen year old pupil of hers. Nicole thought she had finally got one over on Becca when she and Justin started to go out but no, she realised that he was never interested in her in that way. She thought back to the verdict day of the trial and when she found Justin and Becca hugging she should've realised there was something more then friendship between them then, as they were happy together. When they were working in Il Gnosh she never clicked on that there was something between them still, as whenever she talked about Nancy Justin always asked how Becca was. That day when she saw them kissing she couldn't believe what she had seen, Becca Dean, her married teacher kissing Justin Burton. Even when she confronted Becca, Becca still tried to pass it off as Nicole being jealous which if she was honest she was, she still had feelings for Justin.

Nancy decided that it was time to go back to the flat but she was not going alone, Nicole didn't want to go but Nancy made her. They walked into the flat to find Becca and Justin on the sofa, Becca lying against Justin asleep. Nancy stormed off to her room and told Nicole that they had to split Becca and Justin up, Nicole just looked at her. Nancy told her what she had to do. Once Nancy had stormed off to her room, Becca was woken by the sound of Nancy's door slamming shut. She turned to Justin and said "I see she's back" and Justin just nodded.

Nancy and Nicole came out of Nancy's room, seeing that Becca was awake she took the phone. Becca asked who she was calling Nancy said mum, to tell her everything. Becca got up and took the phone from her and told her she would do it. Becca didn't want to make the call with Nicole there so she went into her room. Once Becca had shut the door Nancy nodded to Nicole, before Justin knew what was happening Nicole was kissing him and Nancy was taking pictures on her phone. When Justin finally got Nicole off him he shot Nancy an evil look and told her that she could not split him and Becca up and walked out the flat. Once Becca finished the very long call to her mum, telling her what had happened she walked into the living room to find Justin gone, Nancy and Nicole sitting there with smiles on their faces and Nancy told Becca she had something to show her. Becca couldn't believe it when Nancy showed her the pictures, she told Nicole to get out and Nancy to go to her room.

Justin came back to find Becca in tears and asked "What's wrong?" She snapped back "You know what's wrong," Justin just looked at her as if she had completely lost it, "What are you talking about?" Justin replied, "YOU AND YOUR OTHER LITTLE TART OF A GIRLFRIEND" shouted Becca. Justin just looked at her in total confusion "What other girlfriend?" "Nicole, kissing her here when I was on the phone to my mum and to think I was telling her how much I love you, how you make me feel and how happy I am now." Nancy opened her bedroom door to hear what was being said. "I take it Nancy showed you the pictures of Nicole jumping on me, can you not see what she trying to do?" Justin said "What is Nancy trying to do then?" "She's trying to split us up, she's never been happy about us" "She wouldn't do that, no matter how much she doesn't like it, she wouldn't try and split us up" "Think about it Becca, do you really think I would risk everything we have together for her. I know how much it would hurt you and after last week, do you honestly believe I would make you feel like you did then? So hurt and lonely that you feel the need to take your life, do you know how scared I was when I got that message? How much I wish I had just answered the call. I never ever want to make you feel like that again." Justin was really angry with Becca for thinking he could do that to her "I know, I am so sorry Justin. I know how scared you were last week and I'm not surprised you ignored the call. I was nasty to you when you just came to see if I was ok. I'm happy that you did listen to the message, it could have been worse as you were the only person I called." Becca sobbed as Justin held her.

Nancy was standing at her door not believing the last part of the conversation between Becca and Justin.

_Becca was going to take her own life and the only person she called was him What about me and Mum or Jake, even Mandy? She could've called anyone but yet she called him and he didn't even answer the call? He says he loves her but yet he ignored her call._

Nancy walked out of her room and looked at Becca and Justin hugging, she turned to Becca and said "Wwhat the hell was the last bit of that conversation about you trying to kill yourself and only calling him?" looking at Justin. Becca told Nancy to sit down and Justin went to make tea. Becca told her about everything that happened once she left and that one of the only two reasons she could not go though with it, was because of Justin, Nancy could still not take it in and Justin thought it would be better to go and let Becca and Nancy talk some more. Becca explained how everything started with Justin and how she felt when she was with him. Nancy was still not happy that Becca was going out with Justin and told Becca she was sorry about the whole picture thing and went to bed.

Nancy was still not happy about everything when she got up and told Becca this, how she hoped everything would be back to normal when she got back from their mum's. Now it wouldn't, no, seeing as Becca was now going out with Justin. At that point Justin walked through the door. Becca and Justin were talking when the phone rang and when Becca hung up she told them that the CPS were dropping the charges against her.

Becca and Justin went out and had a fight in the street as it seemed that Becca was ashamed to be seen with him. Becca stormed back to the flat where Nancy was trying to revise, Becca was in a foul mood. She went over to where Nancy was working and slammed her book shut and called Justin. While they were waiting for Justin coming over Becca told her that they are going to work this out once and for all, Justin was now an even bigger part of her life then he was before.

_What did Becca mean even bigger part of her life? When was he even a big part of her life before? She must know there is no way this can work out, it's impossible. He was sixteen she was twenty-four. People were already making fun of her and it would just get worse with them going out. Why can't Becca not just end it? She says she has feelings for him but I don't believe it, I think she's just with him for the sake of the baby, a baby that may not even be his._

Once Justin got to the flat Nancy couldn't help herself, she couldn't do anything but make stupid comments about him. It wasn't long before Becca got sick of it and told them both to stop, Nancy said "You're not our teacher anymore", Becca then told them she wanted the three of them to sit down and talk about it and try to find a situation they were all happy with. If they couldn't, they would have to start doing things her way. Then came the bombshell that neither Justin or Nancy had been expecting, Becca said she wanted Justin to come and live with her and Nancy and told Nancy if she didn't like it she would have to go back and live with their Mum. At that Nancy stormed off to her room.

_There is no way, not a chance in hell that he is coming to live here! There'd be no way Jake would take Becca back if she moved him in. Why can't she not just let him move down south with his Mum? Least that way she will be able to get him out of her system and then try to work things out with Jake. How come when I left she was trying to get Jake back but now she asking HIM to move in? This is not happening I won't let it. I should've never gone to Mum's! If I didn't he wouldn't have wormed his way back into her life. Why could he not just let her be? He knew she was off limits as she was married and she was his teacher but he had to push her and push her until she caved in._

Ever since Nancy had come out of her room Becca had tried to talk to her. Nancy asked Becca if she had even thought of asking her about him moving in before she asked. Becca replied "No, not really" "The thought never crossed your mind did it?" Nancy asked "I asked him to stay 'cause I want him here with me" "I don't know how you can, Jake would take you back, if you to would just work things out." "It's finished, he said it face to face when he was picking up his things, he's not interested and neither am I. It was over long before we split up." "You don't mean that" "I should never have taken him back after Lisa Hunter" "He wasn't married to you then" "Exactly getting married was a big mistake, everything was wrong between us anyway."

"Can you a least try and see things from my point of view" Becca asked " Your selfish point of view!" "I have feelings for Justin and I know it's painful for everyone but I need him here with me right now so can you just try and understand." "So are you going to stay with him, live happily ever after?" "You're being silly" " Tell me, do you have a future with Justin?" "Will you stop it!" "Answer me" "I'm getting divorced!……. Now do you want to have something to eat?" "I'm going out" and Nancy stormed out the flat.

_Well at least she didn't tell me she had a future with him so it could be over in a couple of days. I'll go and see Jake, see if I can talk to him, tell him everything that's happening maybe I can get him to talk to Becca and they will work things out. I know she didn't mean that, getting married was a big mistake._

Nancy walked over to The Dog, hoping that Jake was there so she could convince him to talk to Becca. When she got there Darren told her to go upstairs. Frankie said he was at work and as Nancy was going to leave she got upset. Frankie asked what was wrong, she said nothing but then said that Becca had asked Justin to move in and was going to ask Jake for a divorce.

Frankie made Nancy something to eat. Nancy asked if Frankie knew when Jake would be back, Frankie said "I'm not sure" "If she would sit down and talk to him I'm sure they could work it out. It's so stupid her and Justin" "I know, I can't understand it, a girl from a family like yours. Does your Mum know?" "I went home the other day but Becca wouldn't let me tell her anything not so soon after dad. It's all messed up, Becca cant afford to live in the flat without Jake, I don't know how she going to cope when she has the baby. When Jake went off with that Lisa girl he fought and fought to get Becca back. Jake's a good bloke. I wish she would sit down and talk to him." "I feel the same" "Do you think if I told him about the divorce and Justin it'll force them to talk?" "No, no love I think if anyone should tell him it should be me." "I just want things to go back to the way they were, Jake, Becca and me."

Nancy decided it was time to go and Frankie said she would walk into the village with her. On the way back they saw Jake and Nancy wanted to talk to him but Frankie thought it would be better if she didn't just for now. She told her to go back to the flat. When Nancy walked into the flat she found Becca and Justin going through his things. Nancy went in to her room making a point that she was still angry with Justin moving in.

_How can she still want him to move in after everything I said this morning. She knows I'm not happy with it but yet there she is sitting out there with him going though his things. Hopefully Frankie can get Jake to come and talk to her and they will work things out. I don't want Justin moving in. Bet Mum's not happy at what she's done. He's not moving in and I'm going to make sure of it, I don't want him here._


End file.
